Monster Cash
Monster Cash is the first episode of Total Drama Action. Synopsis After ending in a fourteen-way tie for the million dollars, fourteen castmates are brought to the set of season two. Their first challenge will be one of monstrous proportions, and the winner gets to pick the trailer for his fellow males. Plot The episode opens by showing the castmates who qualified for season two - Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, Geoff, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Beth, Izzy, and Justin - being dropped off by a bus to the set of Total Drama Action, after ending in a fourteen-way-tie for the million dollar prize Chris offered in the previous episode. The castmates engage in some conversation, including praising Beth for getting her braces off, commenting that she looks much more attractive. Chris picks them up in a tram and gives them a tour of their temporary new home. It is revealed that the losing castmates will tale the Walk of Shame into the Lame-o-sine.As they are driving around the set, Chris begins to tell a story about how this was once a set for a monster movie, until the star had some "problems". As it turns out, the star is not an actress, as Lindsay assumes, but rather a mechanical monster resembling a dinosaur. Chef, wearing a motion-sensitive suit, controls the monster, as Chris explains that the first challenge is to race to a set of trailers before the monster can catch them. Everyone, except DJ (who fainted upon seeing the monster), races off the cart and hurries toward the trailers with the monster in hot pursuit. One by one, each castmate is deposited into a moon bounce when the monster catches them in short order. Soon, only Owen is left. When Chef finally locates him, the monster attempts to pick him up to put him in the moon bounce. However, Owen is too heavy to pick up, so the monster breaks down, leaving Owen safe to find the trailers. Owen, in the confessional, states that being 'big' has its advantages, but can only name this one incident as one of them. Ten hours later, Owen finds the other castmates and releases them from the moon bounce by puncturing it with a sharp needle. The castmates, after complaining about him taking so long to free them, move on to the second challenge. As each castmate enters the new dining area, Chris explains how they will be divided into teams of boys versus girls. They then see a delicious-looking feast that is set upon some tables. Owen erupts into a feeding frenzy, thinking the food is for an eating contest and eats everything on the table. Chris, amused, reveals that the food is made from plastic, foam-core, sawdust, and silicone, and that the actual challenge is to find the key hidden inside the "food". Then, Owen burps up the key, and wins the challenge for his fellow males. Owen is now starting to suffer because of the prop food and is offered medical attention, which he initially refuses. For winning the reward, Owen gets to choose from two trailers where the boys will bunk and where the girls will bunk. As it turns out, one of the trailers had been crushed under the monster's feet during the first challenge, and the guys assume that Owen will choose the unharmed trailer. Instead, Owen chooses the crushed one, as he claims that "it had more character". The guys begin to yell at Owen until Chef makes the now repaired monster crush the other trailer as well. Later, the trailers are repaired by Chef and the castmates must figure out where they'll bunk. The boys decide with relative ease, with Duncan sharing a bunk with Justin, Harold calling a bunk, Geoff calling the one under his, and Trent and Owen splitting one, leaving DJ alone. No one wants to share a bunk bed with Heather, so the girls draw makeup brushes (since there were no straws) to see who will bunk where. Lindsay and Beth share a bunk, Gwen and Bridgette share, and Leshawna and Izzy share a bunk, leaving Heather with two bunks of her own due to a mathematical error, to which Gwen responds, "Yeah, we really need to work on our math". Later, early in the morning, Chris yells into a megaphone to wake the castmates up, and asks what will be in store for the castmates in the next episode. As the closing line, he says, "McLean out!". Off-screen, the monster roars and Chris asks, "Will someone please put a wrap on that monster?". Exclusive Clip In the confessional, Justin talks about how he was voted out early last time and plans to be a fierce competitor "this year." He says that while he's the pretty boy in the outside, he's filled with rage to win in the inside. He states he'll make sure no one will stand in his way. At the end, he is given a mirror. He promptly checks his looks and describes himself as perfection. Category:Episodes